why they get the seme role
by kaizuDeadHead
Summary: narutoxhp crossover oneshot!always wonder why the authoresses out there give them the seme role?a raven shinobi and a blonde wizard together will answer the question..sasunaru hpdm


WHY WOULD THEY GET THE SEME ROLE?

Here they are, two of the most infamous seme in yaoi couple from Naruto and Harry Potter series; Uchiha Sasuke and Draco Malfoy. How they managed to be in the same room despite the difference in their universe which set their story reel, is beyond understanding. It is certainly the writer's pure intention to look beyond that and put the impossible as it is nothing; just like other story tend to. And it is also the writer's curiosity that sparks off the game of 20 questions, although one can actually count that the questions is indeed not up to 20. Nope, absolutely not. So here they are, the two hottest guys, taking sips of coffee, completely ignorant of each other, looking up at the writer with somehow a similar disdainful look. Here comes the question, why would they get the seme role?

An infamous Uchiha smirk and a Slytherin sly sneer. How very typical. If their lover were present in the very same room, they will absolutely roll their eyes at these antics. It was the raven shinobi that first answered this question.

"Maybe because we are taller. It seems like a reason to me." The writer had to agree with this. Although it is not at all impossible for a seme to be a little shorter than the other party, it makes a pretty picture this way. As it in nature that a seme has to be dominant, height somehow gives the impression how much power that one possesses, especially over their own uke. They give the order, and how much the uke despise it, they will come around and obey it. It make the sex better, giving that somehow almost all seme are kinky. And anyhow, it was in the writer best interest that the seme had to be taller, in a sense that this is the writer's drabble thingy. No offence. The wizard next to the raven nodded, somehow agree with his point. Draco takes a sip of his own coffee, obviously contemplating what to say next.

"And we're in the dark side. You know, light and dark thingy. Put the story in somehow angsty mood. Girls like it." He said offhandedly, watching his perfectly manicured nails. The writer had to agree with this. Romance story will only be completed with angst in it. The light and dark thingy, as the blonde stated, had somehow enhance the romantic level in a story. Their uke is the epitome of light. They are the hope of people, the one being loved and held a high opinion in others' eyes. While their seme, somehow will be regarded in the dark side, hoping that someone will somehow figure out a way to salvage them from darkness, bringing a brink of happiness in their life. The writer had to point out that this is a must in any yaoi story. Many of other authors and authoresses out there must agree with this point and if they don't, the writer surely wouldn't mind. Once again, no offence. It was the raven's turn to talk now. He looked at his cup of coffee, trying to figure another answer.

"Maybe because we just have dark humor sense." Draco nodded his head before adding up some of his opinion.

"Yeah, it spices things up. Taunting them seems to… _appease_ us. Oh, the _joy…_" the blonde gave a small sneer, gesturing with his hands. A little smirk from the other shows that he agreed with the wizard. Surely readers will notice how much these seme loves to taunt their uke. They love how their uke will react to their dark humor. The way they get angry to them with just few sarcastic words and getting out of control with a few taunts. A few lashing was expected after that but then the result would always be… rewarding. Not that they complaining. Their uke are adorable.

"Plus the fact that we are mortal enemies before we become lover. Somehow it makes everything seems…"

"-awesome and intense." This will be no doubt. We all know that their quarrel somehow resulted because unresolved sexual frustration. Once they become lover, a _lot _of make up sex will follow. Just for the sake of old days. And if they get into fight, as they always have, there will be that anger-venting sex and once everything resolved, followed by another make up session that full of moaning, screaming, writhing, passion and lust.

But there's a little doubt here, since both seme possessed a few feminine trait. Draco is a little obsessed with his hair and somehow a little fussier than most girls are. What is the writer trying to say here is that, for God sake, it's only _hair_…

"Only hair? I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. I have to make a good impression as a pureblood. A bloody aristocrat even! That's why I hate Muggle. They don't understand a thing. I don't know what Harry sees in them, bloody idiots, all of them… "

And here goes the random babbling. The writer ignored the enraged blonde only to turn her attention at the last Uchiha heir. Getting straight to the point, the writer point out his feminine figure, with his perfect, unblemished pale skin, his graceful manner, lean figure and his choice of wearing the gayest clothes in the latest manga episode. Not that many complaint but still… the raven only smirk at this.

"Hn. As long as I get to screw someone ass, I don't give a damn." The writer had to admit that the raven's blonde uke _is _right. Uchiha Sasuke is a bastard. And here comes another confusion. Don't both of them get tired of the name calling? The wizard's grey eyes went wide with the question, regarding the writer as if she was out of her mind.

"Are you out of your mind? It annoys me till…"

"It turns me on." Sasuke cuts in, obviously in his own world, judging by the way his gaze seems faraway, secluding in his own fantasy. The writer and the blonde wizard turn to look at the raven, skeptically observing him. Draco shrugged.

"It seems that he got more libido than I do." The writer had to agree with this, judging at the number of sasunaru fanfics that she read. Sasuke is always the horny one. This may explain another factor of being a seme. A seme is a pursuer. Horny seme means more lemon. And more lemons mean heaven to the fan girls. Yes, pure blissful heaven. Then, it hit the writer. Why does Harry Potter slash with Draco always consist of bond and mate?

"If you ask me, it will always go back to the amazing imagination of the many yaoi authoresses out there. Not that I'm complaining. Good sex comes with it. Satisfying enough for me."

And what will Sasuke say about this?

"Bond sounds kinky. Mate sounds wild." A smirk followed suit.

There's seems to be many AU in Sasunaru's fics. One theme that popular is high school fics. What can Sasuke said about this?

"Hn. I don't mind. Whether I got to do my blonde during training session at the shinobi world or fuck him at any school closet, the point is I get my way with him."

"Yeah, don't forget to add up the empty classroom, the infamous Astronomy Tower, the Room of Requirement, private empty rooms, Prefect's bathroom, once you know the password of course. Oh, empty hallways, the forest, and when we fell up to a little adventurous session, we'll try the teacher's private room." Draco cuts in, giving his portion of suggestion. His story mostly set in school anyway. It's highly unquestionable that he and his little uke had covered almost all the place in Hogwart.

Since both seme had put much underlying innuendos in their answers, the writer feel that she was blushing too much, seeing that she has quite a wild imagination and a very vivid one. Their perverted side had somehow obviously shown now, judging by the way they possessively gaze at two approaching figures; another blonde and raven. Both have messy spiky hair, eyes that shone brightly, looking upon their lover. That's the last thing that the writer can sum up, another reason to be seme, always be horny and be possessive with their uke. The writer knows that this is her cue to stop, knowing what will happen next wouldn't keep this drabble in its current rating.

And so here's the end of this drabble. The writer shall always appreciate any review. Thank you.


End file.
